


The Sketchbook

by CreativeSkull



Series: Wander x Reader One-shots [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSkull/pseuds/CreativeSkull
Summary: You have a sketchbook that you don't want Wander to see. Too bad he doesn't get the memo.





	The Sketchbook

When you first met Wander and Sylvia, you had only a backpack filled with clothes, your cellphone, your sketchbook, and a single mechanical pencil. Nowadays however, you also had a cellphone with a connection to the galactic web and various other odds and ends you'd found while traveling across the various planets. Your prize possession, however, was still the sketchbook you'd managed to save, although you'd needed to get new pencils as time went on. 

Which leads you to today, where you're sitting against a tree close to the camp, sketching away in the book. More specifically, you were sketching Wander, who sitting with his back against a fallen log and playing his banjo. It wouldn't have been too odd, except for the fact that you couldn't seem to stop drawing Wander ever since the two of you had gotten out of that hole several days ago. Every night, rather than drawing things from whatever planet you were on that day, you instead drew the little orange alien no matter what he was doing at the time, and you had no idea why.

It certainly wasn't an obsession or anything. That was pretty dumb, actually, to have an obsession with drawing someone. No, it was just because Wander was fun and easy to draw, that's why you kept doing it.

"What are ya drawing?" You jumped, looking up from the sketchbook to see that Wander had moved so he was right in front of you. With a speed known only to artists, you flip the sketchbook closed as you lean back.

"Uh, no. Sorry Wander, but what I'm drawing is... private." There, maybe now he'll leave it alone. Unfortunately, you forgot that sometime his curiosity overrode his manners.

"Oh I just wanna take a little peek. I promise I won't laugh." He made another grab for it, but you lifted it over your head so it was out of his reach. This didn't deter him, and he simply climbed onto you lap to close the distance.

It wasn't easy to make you blush, but right now your face felt very warm as he braced against your shoulder to get at you sketchbook. Mind blanking in panic, you do the only thing you can think of.

You headbutt him. Right in the chest.

He lets out an "Oof! as he falls back off of you, allowing you to scramble up and grab you bag, stuffing the book inside it. You look over to make sure you didn't seriously hurt the Great Orange Annoyance and, seeing him starting to get up, quickly grab your pencils and stalk off. You can find somewhere else to sketch, and maybe finally get out of this weird rut you've fallen into.

You look back repeatedly as you walk deeper into the woods, both to make sure you aren't being followed and to keep from wandering too far away from camp. When you'd finally gotten a comfortable distance, you climbed up into a tree. ' _There. Now if comes looking for me, he won't find me right away._ '

Grinning at your own cleverness, you pull back out your sketchbook and turn it to a new, clean page. Grabbing a pencil out of your bag, you set it to the paper and...

Nothing.

You almost groan from the frustration. Here you are, surrounded by so many things and with access to your own imagination, and you can't figure out a single thing to draw!

Well, that's not entirely true. But you can't just fill up your sketchbook with pictures of Wander! What if he looks through it? What if Sylvia looks through it? And god forbid Hate Face should find the thing. He'd post about it on Galactic Social Media and you'd be mocked for weeks by everyone!

Okay, not by everyone. But definitely by Hater himself, and probably by Awesome as well. Those two never missed a chance for mocking anybody

With a resigned sigh you pull the rest of the pencils you'd shoved into your bag out and put them away properly. You then close your sketchbook and put that away as well, making sure it's well buried underneath the rest of your things. If Wander wants to look through it, then you're gonna make him work for it dammit!

With that done, you realized that there really wasn't much else to do. Drawing was literally all you had to do for fun, unless you wanted to go beg another music lesson off of Wander, of course. You didn't think he'd give you one right now, though, since you did headbutt him. You instead take out you phone, only to find it had no service on the planet.

' _Man, if only I had some games on here._ ' You huff as you shove it back in the bag. You the hook it onto a nearby branch and lay back on the one you're on. It bends slight, but doesn't creak or snap as you move, so you figure it can support your weight for a little while. You close your eyes, intent on catching some sleep while you're alone, when you hear the leaves below you rustling. You scowl, but keep your eyes closed as you listen to the faint mumbling below you. 

' _I thought for sure that I'd have at least an hour before they found me..._ ' You open your eyes and sit back up, watching as Wander makes his way up the tree. A quick glance around reveals that Sylvia is nowhere in sight, which means he sought you out on his own. Great, now you have to figure out a new plan of action.

Wander looks up at that moment and catches you staring. He calls your name with a grin and starts climbing faster while you quickly pull your head back. Before you can figure out whether you want to hide higher up in the tree or try and sneak down past him, he pops in from above you, dropping down onto the branch your sitting on. 

The thing barely bounces, but you still clutch at it in a brief panic. When you don't immediately fall to your death, you turn to look at the wandering weirdo that, for some reason, decided to wander up your tree. "... Hi?"

"Hellooooooo!" He drawls out, still grinning like a loon. He starts looking around while you stare at him, trying to figure out his angle. "Wow, we sure are high up here."

"Uh, yeah. I came up here on purpose." You tell him. ' _He doesn't seem mad, but that doesn't really mean anything..._ '

"Why were ya up this high anyways?" He asks suddenly, turning his gaze on you with a curious expression

' _Goddamn he looks adorable like that. Shit, no, play it cool! Just play it cool._ ' You shrug, trying not to look him in the eye. "I dunno. I just wanted to be up high I guess?' ' _Nailed it._ '

He nods, looking thoughtful. "Yep, I know the feeling. You can see so much from here. Like..." There's a pause as his gaze comes to rest on something. You realize a second too late that it's your bag when he lunges for it. 

You tackle him out of the tree.

Wait, no, that was a lie. You land a few branches lower from where you were, but miraculously you're both unharmed. Unfortunately, your bag had still been dislodged from it's branch and had landed on the ground with a dull thud.

You stare down at it as you pretty much hug Wander to yourself to keep him from your sketchbook. Surprisingly, despite being about half your size, he weighs about as much as a particularly heavy pillow. It's still hard to keep your grip on him though, as his fur is quite slick and he's moving a _lot_.

He whines your name as he makes grabby hands down at your bag. "Aw c'mon, I just wanna little peek!"

"Dude! I already said no! Why the hell do you care so much?" This really was getting annoying. You knew he had his own hobbies, so why was he so interested in yours?

"Becaaauuuse," He drawls the word out, looking up at you with a grin, "I've never seen any of your drawings before."

Oh how in the hell can you say no that face?! You try to keep your resolve, but you're pretty sure he can tell it's wavering. Finally, you sigh in resignation and release him. "Fine. You can look."

"Really?" You nod, and he practically shot out of the tree in excitement. He reaches into you bag and pulls out your sketchbook with no trouble at all, which irritates you to no end as you make your way down the tree. By the time you reach the ground he's already flipping through it, so you kneel across from him and watch.

It's easy to tell what he thinks of each picture just from the expressions he makes when he sees them. Which means it's also easy to tell when he gets to the several pages you've drawn of him. You quickly busy yourself with making sure everything in bag is fine, embarrassed. 

"Wow, you sure do draw me a lot." You flinch slightly and blush, but don't look up from your bag. "You're really good at it too!" You blush harder and shrug.

"I'm, uh, I'm pretty decent, yeah." You finish repacking the bag and set it aside. "I practiced a lot back before... Back before." You notice movement in the corner of your eye, and when you look you see Wander has closed the sketchbook and is holding it out to you. You take it as he smiles at you, then stands up quickly.

"Welp, I better get back to the camp now. Thanks for showing me all your nice pictures." He waves as he leaves, and you give him a small wave back, feeling yourself smile as well.

' _He thought they were nice..._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Ay-oh, here's another fic! I hope you enjoyed this one too. 
> 
> Now, as for Wander's characterization here, it was somewhat influenced by The Box. It didn't go quite so extreme, of course, but if the Reader hadn't caved it probably would have.
> 
> Also a lot more people than I expected read the first one. It was a bit of a surprise, honestly, but I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
